


His Hands

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara sees Burnie in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

She blamed his hands.

It was a rainy cold winter day right after she had moved to Austin. If she had still been in Canada she wouldn’t have worn her favorite boots because the soles were worn down and the heel was very pointy and she would probably slip. But she was in Austin and she was overconfident and wore the boots anyway.

He picked her up that morning like he always did before she had her own car, and they chatted on the way to the office as per usual, and she stepped out of the truck and almost made it into the building without incident.

But then she rolled her ankle a little, and the foot she put out to catch herself started to go out from under her, and she started to fall.

And that moment, when his big hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up to her feet again, and he held her close to him for a moment while making sure she was steady on her feet, his firm grasp never wavering once, was the first time she thought about him sexually.

“You okay?” he asked, and she nodded, unable to say a word. He stared at her until she laughed and shook her head and babbled something about her stupid shoes before going into the office and scurrying up to her desk.

She sat quietly most of the morning, headphones on but not playing any music as she worked on the list Gus had e-mailed her. She could almost feel the heat from his hands still, the bit he had actually touched when her sweater rode up was tingling. She couldn’t shake the image of his hands around her waist as he fucked her from behind no matter how hard she tried.

She sat in with him for a meeting later, taking notes, and she found herself hanging on every word he said. He had a way with words and a fabulous voice; she wondered if he could talk a woman out of her panties and wished he would try with her.

Then it was his hair and how the curls would feel between her fingers as he went down on her, how the stubble on his face would feel between her thighs.

His gray-blue eyes, she’d seen them happy and sad and angry, but how would they look when they were staring at her with lust as she gave him a blow-job?

She wanted to feel his biceps under her fingers as he pushed her back against a wall, feel the muscles flex as he lifted her up, leave marks when she dug in as he slid home.

She wondered how his breath would feel on the shell of her ear, how his tongue would feel against her own, how his lips would feel on her collarbone, how his teeth would feel on her breasts.

By the time the end of the day rolled around, she was edgy and flustered. He offered her a ride again, since neither of them had plans, and she accepted, trying not to blush.

As they walked out the front door, he grabbed her waist again, playfully laughing and asking if she needed help past the sidewalk. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks, placing her hands over his and pressing them into her sides.

“Barbara?” he asked quietly, leaning in, and his breath ghosted past her ear. “You okay?”

She turned in his grasp just enough to face him, and kissed him gently. She held back a moan when his grip tightened, and he pressed her body to his once again.

He broke off the kiss first, but still held her close. “What was that for?” he murmured to her.

“I blame your hands, Burnie,” she whispered back breathlessly.


End file.
